


BTS - The Play

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [30]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: V invites the other members to see his girlfriend’s new controversial play at the theatre. Despite its glowing reviews, the plot is a little unexpected and the ending leaves them shocked...[AN: this is part of our headcanon masterlist and is set three weeks after the events of Boat Party. ]As this fic contains everyone except J-Hope’s headcanon girlfriend, you may wish to read our tumblr post which explains our headcanon universe before reading.https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlistTrigger warning: Please note that this fic contains mentions of rape, suicide and domestic violence in the fictional context of watching a play.





	BTS - The Play

PART ONE

The crimson foyer was becoming more clustered by the second as more streams of theatre-goers piled through the sets of revolving doors at the edge of the room. Jimin hovered behind Yoongi and Hoseok in line to the drinks and snacks counter. His eyes flickered to the doorway as Jin and Namjoon walked through the entrance, accompanied closely by their girlfriends Min-Seo and Ji-eun.

“I didn’t realise this was a ‘couples’ thing.” He sulked in a quiet voice. Yoongi turned around and followed the younger member’s eyes to the edge of the room. The couples were walking arm in arm.

“I didn’t realise they were back together.” He nodded in reply towards Namjoon and Ji-eun. The last time he had seen the older woman was at Donghyuk’s boart party, three weeks before. She had been ghostly pale as she left the yacht, her hair a messy nest and her black strappy dress hanging off her slender shoulders, having just broken up with her boyfriend in a drunken row. Now, she was back to being the epitome of style and class. She wore a sleeveless red fishtail dress; the neckline high around her neck and the hem skimming her ankles. Her hair was piled high in a ponytail. She was not wearing her usual pair of square-framed glasses. Min-seo, in contrast, wore a simple black knee-length dress and had her hair down.

“They made up last week.” Jimin explained in a low voice as the two couples walked past them without glancing their way. “You were in Daegu. There was a lot of crying and shouting...”

Yoongi didn’t reply. They reached the snacks counter as the line of people shortened.

“I don’t know why they bothered inviting us.” Jimin moaned.

Yoongi sighed, more at Jimin’s tone of voice than what he was implying. “To support Taehyung’s girlfriend.” He said flatly, suddenly sounding more like Namjoon than himself. In truth, he had only met Taehyung’s girlfriend, Cassandra, a handful of times and knew the others had not had much to do with her either. They knew she was a stage actress, but had never seen her act in anything until today. Jimin rolled his eyes as Hoseok leaned on the glass counter eagerly and turned back to the two members.

“Do you want anything?” He asked.

Yoongi shook his head and Jimin asked for a water. Hoseok nodded and told the server his order.

“I hope Jungkook doesn’t bring Young-soon.” Jimin whined, referring to the maknae’s girlfriend who was both attractive and several years older than him.

Hoseok turned around, clutching a box of popcorn and a bottle of water. He handed the drink to the younger male. “You could have brought your girlfriend.” He said.

Jimin’s face twisted. “Angel’s not my girlfriend.”

Yoongi smirked. “Does she know that?”

Jimin stayed silent as the trio walked through the crowded foyer to Jin and Namjoon. The girls had clearly dissapeared off to the bathroom.

“I hear the play has really good reviews.” Namjoon said as the five men formed a rough semi-circle in the corner of the large room.

“It’s about women’s rights the nineteen sixties. It’s supposed to be quite controversial...” Hoseok chimed in.

Namjoon’s eyes moved to the older member who had started to munch on his popcorn. “You can’t eat popcorn in a theatre can you?”

Hoseok frowned. “They wouldn’t sell it if you couldn’t.” He said brightly, popping a couple of pieces into his mouth.

“He has a point.” Jin laughed as the group turned to look at Taehyung as he walked cooly across the lobby towards them. He was wearing an emerald coloured velvet suit and a red bow tie, contrasting with the plain black tuxedos or white shirts the others members were wearing.

“How is she?” Namjoon asked as the younger member reached them and joined their circle.

“Nervous.They’re doing her makeup now. I thought I should give her some space.” He answered, referring to his girlfriend of several months. “Shall we find our seats?” He gestured towards the double set of doors at the far side of the lobby.

Namjoon shook his head. “We’re waiting for the girls. They’ve gone to the bathroom.”

“And Jungkook!” Jimin chimed in.

Taehyung’s eyes flickered slowly to Jimin. “Where is he?”

“His girlfriend’s dropping him off.” Yoongi explained. “Maybe they’re running late.”

Jimin scoffed. “Is she his mother?” He rolled his eyes. “He could have come with us, if he was going to be late...”

The men ignored this comment and Taehyung turned back to the group. “The ushers are gesturing for us to go in...we can’t wait any longer.”

Jin turned away from the group. “I’ll let the girls know...make sure you leave a space for Jungkook!” He walked towards the other end of the hall, towards the bathroom as the others walked towards the double set of doors, leading into the dark theatre.

 

*

 

“That shade looks really good on you.” Ji-eun, Namjoon’s girl, smiled as she finished applying the plum coloured lipstick to Min-seo’s otherwise pale lips.

The younger girl beamed, a blush forming on her cheeks. “Do you think so?” She turned around to look in the bathroom mirror. The lighting in the room was warm and soft, burning from a series of lamps afixed to the white tiled walls, a direct contrast to the unflattering strip lights that usually adorned public bathrooms. Min-seo was still getting used to seeing Namjoon’s girl in this new, normal way. The older woman had been terribly drunk the last time she had seen her, at Donghyuk’s boat party and, while they had found themselves in the bathroom together on that day too, Ji-eun had been being sick in the toilet from drinking too much gin and wine. It had been easy, at that party, to forget that Namjoon’s girl was one of the most succesful young solicitors in the city, but here, in this new light, she found herself almost in awe at how glamorous and confident she seemed.

Their eyes automatically flickered to the bathroom door as it opened and a girl walked in. She wore a plain navy, knee length dress with lace sleeves and her long, black hair was loosely curled around her shoulders. Min-seo recognised her instantly as she entered the room and, a second later, Ji-eun’s eyes also widened as she realised where she had seen the younger woman before. Jeong-sun had also been at Donghyuk’s boat party, three weeks before, and had driven Ji-eun home after she had been sick in the toilet. Min-seo knew a little more about her, having seen the way Yoongi looked at her when they were together.

“Hi.” Min-seo called automatically with a smile. The woman looked up with a little jolt, clearly a little startled. Her face softened when she recognised the voice.

“Oh, hi.” She walked over the counter. “How are you?”

“I’m fine.” Min-seo beamed. “Are you here with your boyfriend?”

Jeong-sun shook her head. Her reply was a little slow but her voice didn’t falter. “With a friend.”

There was a small knock on the wooden door which caused the women to break their trail of thought. The door opened little more than a crack and Jin peered through the space.

“The play’s about to start in a minute. The others have gone in.” He called.

Min-seo and Ji-eun turned to each other and gathered their small clutch bags from the counter by the sink. They turned to say goodbye to Jeong-sun but found that she had already entered one of the toilet cubicles.

 

*

Namjoon had stood up in the aisle to let Jin and Min-seo slip past them to sit next to Taehyung. There was a low mutter of conversation among the audience as everybody found their seats, the performance had clearly been an almost-sell out and the anticipation caused by the controversial play reviews was causing quite the buzz of excitement. Ji-eun took her place next to Min-seo and Namjoon perched on the end, leaving a spare seat on the edge of the row for Jungkook. They were perfectly placed to see the stage; half-way up the row of aisles. As they all sat down along their row, the first notes of music began to fill the space as a violin played from the small orchestra below. The buzz of the audience grew briefly louder, then silent as the red curtain rose and the lights dimmed.

A single spot light fell on the centre of the stage and, slowly, a female figure walked into the circle, her long, brunette hair trailing across her shoulders. The theatre was silent as she let out a small cough, clearing her throat. The members instantly recognised the girl as Cassandra, despite her ripped clothes and bruised face. The makeup department had done a fantastic job of making her look battered and injured; the result was almost shocking. Her high, pale cheekbones were scarred and her wide-set brown eyes were surrounded by dark purple rings. Her voice, naturally accented, rang loud and clear around the dark theatre as she explained, in character, that she was going to tell her tragic and harrowing tale. The monologue was dramatic and sombre; the audience listened to her every word; eager to discover what had happened to her.

Suddenly, a long, low creak from the back of the theatre broke the silence as one of the two doors slowly swung open. A thin stream of light filled the otherwise dark space as a figure slowly slipped through the open doorway. Several dozen pairs of eyes turned to the back of the room to watch as the male figure closed the door quickly behind him, causing another quick whine, as he tried to find a spare seat in the dark. All of the members besides Taehyung quickly turned and saw the new arrival. Namjoon shook his head.

“Shhh.” A female voice called out.

“Oops. Sorry.” Jungkook looked around the packed theatre for the other members, his eyes scanning the backs of heads and the soft glow of the faces who had turned around to watch him. The soft tinkle of pieces of ice rattling together followed him down the stairs; the large paper cup of Pepsi he carried the cause of the disturbance. Taehyung’s girlfriend was on stage, doing her best to deliver her monologue despite the disruption among the audience. Jungkook slowly walked down the set of stairs, looking at the rows of seats to his left and right quickly, a blush staining his cheeks.

Namjoon turned around in his seat and beckoned, from the edge of the row, for Jungkook.

“Over here.” He whispered as Jungkook moved closer and quickly picked up speed. He moved into the aisle and took his seat on the end, next to Namjoon.

“I’m sorry.” The maknae whispered. The woman on stage left the set and the spotlight remained fixed on the centre as the curtain briefly closed. A few moments later it opened again to reveal a new set; the interior of a prison.

Namjoon turned to the younger member. “Where have you been?”

“I’m sorry.” He repeated. “We got held up.” His eyes moved from the leader to the stage. Cassandra was coming back on stage, accompanied by a pair of men dressed as prison guards. Her bruises had dissapeared and her prison uniform was freshly pressed, indicating a flash back scene. Namjoon didn’t reply, instead taking Ji-eun’s hand in his own and trying to concentrate on the plot.

On the other end of the aisle, Hoseok ate his popcorn enthusiastically.

“This is great.” He whispered, a little loudly, to nobody in particular, clearly enjoying the play. Yoongi grinned from beside him as Jimin leaned over his shoulder.

“Speak for yourself...” Jimin whispered. As he sat back in his seat, he noticed that Taehyung, on his right, had stiffened in his seat. His eyes never left the stage as his girlfriend, playing the part of a political prisoner in the nineteen sixties, cried alone in her police cell. Yoongi, on Jimin’s left, reached over to Hoseok and dipped his hand silently into his box of popcorn, pulling away a few pieces of sweet and salty kernel and popping them one by one into his mouth.

The play intensified as Cassandra’s character, deliberately unnamed, was moved from a small prison to a larger, high security building and forced to share a cell with a pregnant woman, arrested for arson and acts of political terrorism. Half-way through the first act, her cell mate killed herself with a piece of metal cutlery, stolen from the prison canteen. Hoseok covered his eyes as this spectacle took place.

“It’s so realistic...” He turned to Yoongi. “Tell me when the blood stops.”

The play continued for the next twenty minutes in a similar tone. The female characters, of which Cassandra played the lead, plotted their revenge against the state which had imprisoned them. At several points Jimin found himself turning towards Taehyung, trying to read his reaction as the plot grew increasingly dark. Finally, Cassandra was alone on stage with a corrupt and overweight prison guard and the audience seemed to hold its breath as it became obvious that the only way for her to deliver her secret messages to the outside world would be to sleep to him.

Jimin’s eyes once again moved to the younger member beside him as the female on stage reached out her hands to unbuckle the man’s leather belt.

“Fine...I’ll do it...I have to.” Her words echoed around the theatre and it seemed that everyone was holding their breaths as she slowly sunk to her knees; her head covering the man’s overhanging stomach and crotch. Taehyung remained stony and unreadable as she moved her head forwards, resting against his groin.

“God.” Ji-eun whispered to Namjoon on the other end of the row. “This is just awful.” Her voice was both sympathetic and horrified. Namjoon could only nod his head awkwardly in response. A few seats away, Min-seo and Jin watched the scene unfold with nervous apprehension, unmoving, suddenly feeling as though watching the play had not been such a good idea after all.

The sound of a zipper being undone rang out around the room as the woman undid the man’s trousers. Fortunately, the red curtain dropped down, covering them both from view before any explicit action was shown and signalling the end of the first half of the play. The audience sat still for a moment, shocked into place by the seriousness of the end scene and the cliff-hanger they had been left on. The lights suddenly brightened and the first of the audience-goers rose to their feet.

 

The members trailed out of the doors at the back of the theatre and into the foyer in silence. Hoseok was the first to speak once they reached the plush interior.

“Woo...” He let out a breath of air. “That was intense.”

He barely notices Taehyung split off from the group. Hoseok, Yoongi and Jimin automatically drift apart from the others once more as they head back towards the snack counter. They manage to beat most of the queue and Hoseok has his box of popcorn refilled. Yoongi goes next and orders a double shot of whisky, no ice. They moved away from the counter and formed a small circle in the corner of the foyer.

On the other end of the room, Jin, Namjoon, Jungkook and the ladies cluster close to the bathrooms. The women break apart from the group slightly to discuss the plot of the play, their voices hushed as they recount the horrors they witnessed on stage.

“Where were you? Why were you late?” Namjoon asked the maknae who had finished his large coke and was now hovering awkwardly, his eyes flickering to the nearby row of bathrooms where a long line of people waited to use the facilities.

“I’m sorry. Young-soon and I were waiting for the landlord. Our boiler broke...”

Jin smirked. “Our?”

Jungkook quickly blushed, realising what he had said. “Her landlord. He was taking forever to come around.”

Jin smiled good-naturedly. “Didn’t you want to bring her along? We could have got more tickets.”

Jungkook thought for a moment before shaking his head. “I don’t think she really likes plays too much anyway.” His eyes moved once more to the line of people waiting to use the restrooms and he sighed, moving from foot to foot. Namjoon ignored this.

“Where did Taehyung go?” The leader asked.

Jin shook his head, looking around. “I don’t know.”

There was a pause before Namjoon continued, a little tentatively. “What do you think he thought of it?”

The others did not answer. 

On the other end of the room, Jimin asked a similar question. “Do you think he knew what was going to happen?”

“Who?” Yoongi asked, downing his glass of whisky in three large gulps.

“Taehyung. Did he know...the plot?” A blush rises to his cheeks.

Yoongi shrugged non-committedly. “Probably. He didn’t seem that shocked.”

“Oh.” Jimin thought this through for a moment. “Do you think she told him beforehand? His girlfriend? What it was about?”

Yoongi raised his shoulders once more. Hoseok sighed loudly from beside him.

“Well I really want to know what happens next!” He said, sincerely. 

Yoongi laughed. “You won’t have to wait long...the intermission is almost over.”

 

PART TWO

The atmosphere was predictably more tense as the audience streamed back into the theatre through the double sets of doors, undoubtedly anticipating how far the theatre producers could push the plot. Jungkook, walked along the back aisle to join Jimin, Yoongi and Hoseok on their side of the row.

“Can I sit with you guys?” He whispered, moving ahead to walk down the stairs. They nod in agreement, noticing that Taehyung has not yet returned. Jimin leads the way and takes his seat, four chairs in from the end of the row. Yoongi follows.

“Isn’t that your friend?” Jungkook asks from behind him. Yoongi paused, turning back.

“Who?”

Jungkook motioned to a row of seats a couple of aisles up. “The one from the closet.” The maknae shrugs as Yoongi looks up to find who he is pointing at.

To the right of their row, a few seats back, he spotted two familliar figures. The first, seated on the right, had long dyed blonde hair. The girl on the left did not appear to see him but his heart skipped in his chest nontheless. Her slightly wavy hair covered most of her face from view as she rummaged through her black handbag for something; her phone or wallet, but he would have recognised her anywhere. His brow wrinkled in confusion as he tried to register the surprise of having seeing her here. He didn’t realise he had stopped what he was doing to look back until Hoseok tapped his shoulder.

“You’re blocking the aisle hyung.” He laughed. Yoongi shook his head, as though shaking the after image of a mirage from his eyes, and silently took his place in between Jimin and Hoseok, with Jungkook on the end. The other side of the aisle began to fill up, with Jin moving down to sit beside Jimin.

“This should be good.” Jimin whispered, making the older member grin as the lights began to dim once more. The orchestra played a few ominous notes before the curtain opened to reveal the main character, heavily pregnant, in the centre of the stage.

“That was fast.” Yoongi muttered, causing Hoseok to half-choke on a piece of popcorn. He quickly washed it down with a sip of water and calmed down.

“Here I am...eight months later...” Cassandra spoke in a low and emotional voice. The back door opened, much more quietly than before, and Taehyung quickly walked down the aisle and took the spare seat next to Namjoon. The older member didn’t bother to ask where he had been.

Eight months soon turned into nine and the protagonist was giving birth on the cold, hard floor of her cell. Yoongi turned around, while the woman screamed on stage, and caught a glimpse of Jeong-sun, between the rows of people.

“What is it?” Hoseok asked, looking around aimlessly.

Yoongi shook his head. “Nothing.”

Ten more minutes passed before Yoongi found he could no longer sit still. He silently excused himself, his slender body slipping easily past Hoseok and Jungkook as he headed back to the stairs at the back of the hall. Jeong-sun looked up as he walked towards her and their eyes met across the space. He held her gaze purposefully until he passed by, walking out of the dark theatre and into the brightly lit foyer.

Jeong-sun’s heart galloped in her chest as she straightened her back against her seat, feeling her face heat up. It was just the shock of seeing him casually, in somewhere unexpected, that got her heart race up. She tried to concentrate on the play, it was certainly exciting enough, but, like Yoongi minutes before, she found herself unable to sit still. Finally, she gave in and stood up, realising that Yoongi was not coming back.

“Are you okay?” Her friend, Angel, whispered from beside her. The blonde woman wore a low-cut blue dress the colour of the sky on a clear summer’s day.

Jeong-sun nodded. “I just need a bit of fresh air.” She said quietly in reply before heading towards the closest exit at the back of the room.

Her heart continued to leap as she pushed through the door and walked down the few steps in the foyer which led to the main platform. Yoongi was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Despite the formality of his clothes, he still seemed to give off a casual air; his plain black trousers and crisp white shirt fit his body perfectly; draping across his delicate frame. His gaze was fixed at his polished black shoes, tapping on the carpet, but he looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing. His expression was both pleased and a little confused.

“What took you so long?” He asked; a trace of humour in his low voice. She reached his side and smirked.

“I’m sorry...I’m not telepathic.” They moved away from the staircase in unison, turning towards the foyer. “Didn’t you know it’s rude to leave in the middle of a performance?”

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Girls night.” Her reply came quickly and he raised an eyebrow.

“Where are the others?” They headed past the unmanned snacks counter. The foyer was silent other than the soft sounds of their footsteps against the carpet as they walked. She knew he was referring to her group of aquaintances who often accompanied her to parties. While she was not particularly close to any of them, she felt that there was a sort of comfort in numbers and being around them made her feel more relaxed at social events where she could blend in with the crowd.

“We went to a chicken place a few nights ago. They got food poisoning.” She peered at him from the corner of her eye playfully before answering his original question. “I heard it had good reviews.”

Yoongi grinned. “The food?”

Jeong-sun laughed under her breath. “I’d reccomend the salad.” She said dryly.

His hand found hers and he slipped his fingers against hers easily, gently.

Within the theatre Jimin felt his phone vibrate from inside his pocket. He pulled out the device as discreetly as possible, cringing slightly when the bright screen pierced the otherwise dark space. He squinted as he read the incoming text message.

Turn around. - Angel

He complied with the request automatically, taking a few moments to find the blonde girl seated a few rows back. He was aware that Jin had glanced at his phone screen from beside him and he shifted uncomfortably as he turned back to face the front. The memory of the last time he and Angel had been together, three weeks before, flashed quickly through his mind and he felt himself stir. He switched off his phone quickly, before Jin could say anything, and stood up.

In the foyer, Jeong-sun felt Yoongi’s thumb brush her knuckles as they walked together, slowly, in no particular direction.

“What are you doing here?” She asked curiously.

He shrugged. “Taehyung’s girlfriend’s in the play. The lead...”

“Oh. Is she nice?” Jeong-sun had never really properly spoken to any of the other members except Hoseok and found, when she thought it through, that she knew surprisingly little about their personal lives.

Yoongi thought for a second. “She’s half-European.”

Jeong-sun laughed loudly, the bright sound filling the space of the deserted foyer. Yoongi felt his stomach grow warm at the sound, as though a dozen butterflies had just taken flight at the same time.

“Is that a no?” Jeong-sun asked with a grin.

Yoongi let out a small breath of laughter. “It’s a ‘I don’t really know her that well’.” He grasped her hand firmly as they walked. “I think Tae wishes we had stayed at home.”

Jeong-sun glanced at her boyfriend. “That bad?” She winced.

Yoongi shook his head. “I just don’t think it is what they were expecting. They’re more used to Gentleman’s Dignity than 1960s feminism.” He smiled, a little sadly. “I wish I’d have known you were coming. I’d have invited you if I thought you’d have liked it.”

“Yeah, me too.” She said softly. The fact that nobody except Hoseok knew for sure that they were dating seemed to hover silently between them and she wondered whether he would have introduced her as his girlfriend had they gone together. She also wondered why she hadn’t told her own friends yet. They had been together for long enough that their relationship should no longer be an issue, but they both knew that the more time they spent together, the harder it became to find a time to naturally mention it to their aquaintances without it sounding like they had been deliberately keeping it a secret for the past seven months. “What are you doing later?” She asked, changing the topic to distract her own thoughts.

He seemed to snap out of his own trail of thinking at the sound of her voice and took a moment to reply. “We’ve booked a table at a French resturant.” He turned to her, pausing in his tracks and looking her straight in the eye. “Want me to get out of it?”

She met his gaze, seeing the sincerity in his expression and softly shook her head. “No, it’s okay. You should be there with them.”

His gaze dropped to the floor once more and she thought, for a moment, that he looked disappointed. The moment did not last long as the squeaky, whiny sound of the theatre door opening made them both look in the opposite direction, breaking apart automatically.

Angel and Jimin walked through the doorway and into the foyer, shoulder to shoulder. They were smiling at each other as they closed the door behind them and started to descend the staircase, too pre-occupied with each other to notice Yoongi and Jeong-sun on the other side of the room. Without thinking, Jeong-sun grabbed Yoongi’s hand tightly once more and pulled him towards her, in the direction of the restrooms. Yoongi turned his gaze away from the younger couple, now heading towards the revolving doors to the outside, and followed his girlfriend as she dashed towards an alcove in the plastered wall.

They both grinned in unison as Jeong-sun flattened herself against the wall which partially shielded them both from view, the excitement at having almost been seen by Jimin and Angel making them giddy. Yoongi moved backwards slightly to glance around the side of the alcove, just in time to see Jimin and Angel push through the revolving doors and step into the night.

“What are they doing?” Jeong-sun asked, whispering, her voice giggly.

Yoongi turned back to her. “Maybe he’s getting to fourth base?”

She laughed, unable to help herself. “Make it a home run.”

They pressed their bodies closer as Yoongi opened his mouth against hers. Their breaths were a little heavy from their quick movement across the foyer and she could feel his teeth against her lips as he smiled against her, eventually pulling away to push a strand of wavy hair away from her cheek, before pushing against her more forcefully. She returned his kiss passionately, feeling her chest flutter as he pressed a kiss to her lower lip, sucking it slightly, before allowing his tongue to touch hers delicately.

His mouth tasted of comforting, smooth whisky and she savoured this as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him flush against her body; enjoying the sensation of his chest against her breasts and the reassuring solidarity of his pelvis and groin against her lower stomach. They soon got lost in each other; sinking further into the kiss, unable to help themselves from smiling as their lips met over and over. They did not notice the theatre door open once more, deliberately slowly to avoid the loud whine, and Jungkook sheepishly step into the foyer. He regretted buying the large Pepsi and regretted even more skipping the line to the restroom at the intermission, he felt his bladder was close to bursting and was unable to hold it any more. He had pushed past Hoseok in the theatre, finding himself wondering what had happened to both Jimin and Yoongi, and headed quickly to the back of the room. He crept quietly across the foyer, towards the line of restrooms at the far wall. Jimin was nowhere in sight but that hadn’t surprised him. He had also spotted Angel in the theatre, next to the dark haired girl who had a tendancy to find herself in closets with Yoongi. He hadn’t thought much of it before, and wouldn’t have done either had he not spotted them together in the alcove near the restrooms.

Jungkook froze, realising they had not noticed him approaching. He thought, in that moment, they would not have paid any attention if the roof had decided to cave in and crash around them. Their bodies were pressed together, closer than close, and their lips seemed likewise intwined. Even from this distance, he could see the way they smiled inbetween kisses as their lips momentarily broke apart before meeting once more, each time more fervid than the last. Jungkook realised that he had not been breathing for the last twenty seconds. He let go of his breath and inhaled slowly, blinkly rapidly. It wasn’t that he was shocked exactly, after all, Yoongi had revealed to the group the number of women he had been with the previous week during a late night conversation, and it was much higher than Jungkook’s own number. He had also noticed the girl he was currently kissing with him a couple of times, even if he could not quite remember her name; he remembered the way they looked at each other when they were paired together in a closet during a game of seven minutes in heaven with a juxtoposing mixture of inquisitiveness and indifference. He had also observed that Yoongi had left the group to talk to her at the end of the evening. Most recently, the older member and the girl had been spotted by Jungkook leaving a different closet at Supreme Boi’s boat party, three weeks before. He hadn’t registered it at the time, but in hindsight, they had both looked flushed and rosy when they came out.

Jungkook found himself blushing even harder, suddenly feeling as though he were witnessing something incredibly private between them. He knew that Yoongi was probably capable of being incredibly romantic; his song lyrics proved that enough times, but there was something about watching him kiss someone in this way, in such an unexpected place, which made him uncomfortable. It took him a moment, while he edged past the couple and into the nearby bathroom, for him to realise that he could tell, from the few times he had seen them together, that Yoongi was in love with her. He thought he recognised some of those feelings from how he felt about his own girlfriend. Shaking his head, he pissed for what seemed like an age, reminding himself once again not to drink so much soda in future.

He washed his hands slowly in the white porcelain sink, taking his time. By the time he peeked around the edge of the bathroom door, Yoongi and his girl were gone. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jungkook headed back to the theatre.

 

PART THREE

The maknae tried to avoid looking at Yoongi and the girl from the closet as he passed them on the stairs. They were sat together a few rows back from the boys, with Yoongi taking the seat previously occupied by Angel. Jimin had not yet returned. Hoseok seemed oblivious to the dissapearance of two of his friends, his attention instead fixed on the play. Jungkook sat down quietly on the end of the row.

“You missed it...they were kissing!” Hoseok whispered loudly. Jungkook felt his stomach drop and eyes widen, his mind playing on the scene he had witnessed in the foyer minutes before.

“What?” He turned back automatically to catch a glimpse of Yoongi and the girl before turning back.

“The play...” Hoseok explained. Jungkook’s shoulders dropped in relief. “She married the prison officer who raped her.”

“Oh.” Jungkook turned back to the stage. It appeared obvious that the play was nearing its conclusion. The main character had escaped her fate in prison by marrying the warden and was now alone in the house they shared. Off stage, the cries of a baby could be heard. Cassandra walked towards the centre of the set, the spotlight once more on her. Her bruises had faded but her grief was apparent in her posture and voice. She was wearing a plain black silk robe.

“They can use my body...” Her voice echoed around the theatre as the audience fell silent for the final monologue. “They can rape me and impregnate me and use me however they want...but they will never destroy me!”

Yoongi and Jeong-sun were holding hands in the darkness.

“It’s getting intense...” Yoongi whispered, dryly. Jeong-sun had to bite the inside of her cheeks to stop from laughing out. The seriousness of the situation on stage had given her a serious case of the nervous giggles.

“Shhh....” A woman called from behind them, clearly annoyed. Jeong-sun lowered her head further to prevent herself from laughing, clutching Yoongi’shand tighter.

On stage, Cassandra reached into the pocket of her robe and removed a razor blade. A collective gasp rose from the audience as her other hand moved to the tie of her robe. She pulled the knot from around the centre and the robe opened around her, revealing the pale skin of her stomach and chest and a patch of curly black pubic hair between her thighs.

Namjoon found himself trying his hardest to keep his eyes on the stage instead of watching Taehyung’s reaction from beside him. The younger man did not move or give anything away. Namjoon, who had not noticed Jimin and Yoongi leave the row, wondered whether the other members were as curious as he was about Taehyung’s thoughts on his girlfriend’s nudity. Beside him, his girlfriend likewise kept her gaze fixed on the unfolding events on stage. He felt himself blush as she removed the robe completely, revealing the fulness of her breasts. One was slightly bigger than the other. Namjoon tried his best not to think too much about it.

On the other side of the aisle, Jungkook felt his mouth drop open in surprise and had to force himself to close it. Hoseok, beside him, seemed unbothered by the full-frontal nudity and continued to eat his popcorn. Jin and Min-seo, in the centre of the aisle, sat awkwardly in silence, not knowing how to react.

The woman on stage raised her hand to her wrist and made a dramatic, slashing motion with the blade. Blood began to seep down her arm in long, thick streaks, hitting the floor of the stage.

Hoseok gasped. “Wow...so realistic.” Jungkook didn’t reply.

The woman started to cry out as she staggered around the set, smearing her pale skin with blood; painting her breasts and stomach and thighs scarlet in the process. The death was long and drawn out. After a few minutes she fell to the ground with a hard thump; her body a crimson mess. The audience fell silent.

“Do we clap?” Yoongi whispered to Jeong-sun who grinned in response. The rest of the room waited in a shocked state of silence, wondering whether there was more. Namjoon found himself sneaking a glimpse at Taehyung, waiting for his cue. There was none.

Eventually, after what seemed like minutes, the curtain finally dropped and the orchestra began to play their final chords. The audience began to clap; their feelings about the play a mixture of emotions for all of them feeling exhausted by the events they had witnessed on stage.

Eventually, everyone began to stand up and file out of the theatre. Yoongi joined the others easily as they trailed up the stairs and out of the back doors, with Jeong-sun trailing closely behind. They all walked to the far side of the foyer in silence, nobody except Jungkook seemed to notice the new addition to their group, standing beside Yoongi. The maknae shifted a little in discomfort, wondering whether he should say anything to her.

“Well...that was...” Jin began awkwardly to Jungkook and Yoongi, making sure he was out of Taehyung’s earshot.

Suddenly, Jimin joined the group.

“What did I miss?” He asked, his face a little rosy.

Jungkook spotted Angel a little way off, by the snacks counter, and his eyes widened as it occured to him she might have come with their burgundy haired friend from the 7 Minutes in Heaven party. He muttered an apology that he had to go to be picked up by his girlfriend and quickly left the foyer through the revolving doors. Angel slowly came over to the group and grabbed Jeong-sun by the arm.

“Come on...I have to tell you something.” The blonde woman whispered. Yoongi overheard and Jeong-sun cast him a final, regretful glance as she allowed herself to be pulled away from the group. Yoongi felt his heart sink as she dissapeared into the crowd of people, wishing they had been able to spend a few more moments together.

“You missed the best bit.” Yoongi smirked, turning to Jimin, trying to shake the ache in his chest.

“Really?” The younger member asked, eyes wide.

“Oh...the final was amazing!” Hoseok beamed sincerely. “The politcal prisoner was forced to marry the prison guard and give birth to his child. Then she killed herself with a razor blade! So powerful...”

“She got out her tits.” Yoongi explained.

Jimin’s mouth dropped. “Cassandra? Taehyung’s girlfriend?”

Hoseok and Yoongi nodded in reply. Jimin cast a glance towards Taehyung, on the other side of the group. The foyer was beginning to empty as people left. His girlfriend had joined the group. She wore a fluffy white dressing gown and was clearly fresh from the shower; her long brunette hair was still a little damp. Taehyung looked down at her as they spoke with a smile, a look of pride visable in his brown eyes.

“I don’t suppose you mind missing it. Did she give you a blowjob?” Yoongi asked.

Jimin turned back to him. “What? Who?”

“Angel.”

Jimin thought for a moment. “No...just a handjob.”

Hoseok turned to him. “Ooh. So are you dating now?”

Jimin paused once more. “I don’t know...maybe.”

Yoongi smirked. “You’re so romantic.”

The group slowly headed towards the revolving doors. Their table at the resturant was reserved for half past nine and they arrived right on time. They had expected that Jungkook and Young-soon would already be there, having left before them, but the maknae was twenty minutes late.

“I thought you were arriving before us?” Jin asked with a smile. The maknae blushed, not wanting to admit that he had been the last person to be picked up from outside the theatre and that he had crept around the corner when he saw the group heading out, worried that there would be a burgundy haired girl in their company.

“Did your boiler get fixed?” Namjoon asked Young-soon, passing her the bowl of kimchi.

She nodded in reply. “Yes thank you. It’s going to cost a fortune though. I might have to sell my kidney.”

Jungkook grinned from beside her, finally calmed down. He squeezed her hand warmly under the table as they ate.


End file.
